toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Conference 2005
Let's make this the most comprehensive report-back on a conference ever, with views from everybody! Thanks to District 6's Theo Black for this information! = Golden Gavel= RANCHO SANTA MARGARITA, CALIF. – Leadership expert and best-selling author Marcus Buckingham was selected as the 2005 recipient of Toastmasters International’s Golden Gavel Award. Buckingham, 39, a Cambridge-educated Brit who now lives in Beverly Hills, is well-known for his three books on business leadership and individual success (First, Break all the Rules; Now, Discover Your Strengths and The One Thing You Need to Know). He travels the globe speaking to large audiences of corporate clients, sharing insights gleaned from spending 17 years researching the world’s best leaders and managers for Gallup Organization. The Golden Gavel is the most prestigious award offered by Toastmasters International, a worldwide organization devoted to teaching public speaking and leadership skills. The award has been presented once a year since 1959 to a distinguished individual in the fields of communication and leadership. Past recipients include the likes of Walter Cronkite, Earl Nightingale, Rev. Robert Schuller, Dr. Joyce Brothers, Anthony Robbins, Stephen Covey, Debbi Fields, Deepak Chopra, Tom Peters and Ken Blanchard. While Buckingham now is known as an unusually talented public speaker, he grew up with a debilitating stammer that threatened to destroy his self-confidence. But one day, while giving a much-dreaded lesson during chapel at his school in front of 300 students, 12-year-old Buckingham discovered that his stammer vanished when speaking to large audiences. He learned to control his stammer by visualizing a large audience when speaking to friends one-on-one. “My friends think it’s the funniest thing in the world that I speak for a living,” Buckingham said. Buckingham is a great storyteller with many stories to tell – stories of specific people in real companies struggling and achieving. In his latest book, The One Thing You Need to Know, and in his speeches, he shares what he’s learned about great managing and leading: True leaders have a unique ability to make things simple and specific; they have a laser-like focus and clarity of vision and communication. In Buckingham’s view, mission statements, leadership theories and corporate structures take a back seat to The One Thing: “In leadership, it always comes back to how clear we are … Are you clear about where you are headed?” =Business Meeting= Delegates voted on three amendments to the bylaws of Toastmasters International. The following issues passed: * an increase in dues from $36/year to $54, effective this October 1. other individual and club fees will also increase. (Click here or visit your district web site to read details about the dues increase)] * a proposal to allow the use of email and other electronic transmissions for conducting official business * a proposal to include disciplinary procedures in the bylaws to comply with California nonprofit law. =Credentials Report:= *Of the 10,557 clubs eligible to participate in the business meeting, valid proxies were presented for 6,248 of them, resulting in 12,496 ballots issued. *Of the 281 delegates at large, 156 received ballots. *That results in a total of 12,652 ballots for this meeting. *Elections of Officers and International Directors require a simple majority or 6,327 votes. *Amendments to the bylaws of Toastmasters International require a 2/3 plurality, or 8,435 votes. =New International officers= Delegates also elected new international officers and new members to the board of directors. * Dilip Abayasekara is International President * Johnny Uy is Senior Vice President * Chris Ford is Second Vice President *Jana Barnhill won election to 3rd Vice President with 68.8% of the vote. *For Region IV, delegates elected Cliff Heinsch as international director The following candidates were elected to office: *Region I - Michael Notaro *Region II - Ann Hastings *Region III - Ralph Wallace *Region IV - Cliff Heinsch *Region V - Charles Albright *Region VI - Tammy Miller *Region VII - Chris Emond *Region VIII - James Fair *Districts Not Assigned to Regions - John Lau =Hall of Fame= All the outstanding Toastmasters, clubs, and districts are honored at the hall of fame. See your official district site for details of * Toastmaster of the Year: * Area Governor of the Year: * Division Governor of the Year: As a courtesy to Theo Black and District 6 (who supplied this information) here are the District 6 winners! * Toastmaster of the Year: George Kane * Area Governor of the Year: Harriet Beadell * Division Governor of the Year: Scott Miller District Governor Theo Black (and 2004-2005 Lt. Governor of Education and Training) received the Excellence in Education Award. =Region IV Breakfast= * Joanne Edstrom was roasted by the outgoing District Governors. * Linda Hawk from Region IV declared her intent to run for Third Vice President of Toastmasters International this year. * Martha Tinker from District 19 declared her intent to run for International Director this year. * No other declarations were announced at this time. =International Speech Contest= First, second and third The 2005 winners of the World Championship of Public Speaking held on 27 August 2005 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada: First Place: Lance Miller *Glendale, California *Speech Title: The Ultimate Question *Club 2374, District 52, Region II His speech, titled "The Ultimate Question" talked about the importance of validating (providing positive feedback to) the people around us. If you hear us say "cha-ching" when we return, just know it has to do with his presentation. (And catch it on the video when Bill Stevens Productions releases it!) Second Place: Angela Louie *New Westminster, British Columbia, Canada *Speech Title: The Spirit Within *Club 9131, District 21, Region I Third Place: Erick Rainey * Edinburgh, Scotland * Speech Title: Love, Smiles and Praise *Club 7584, District 71 Not placed Douglas Kruger (runner up 2004) * Please write your impressions of Toronto Click "edit" on the top of this page. When you're finished typing, simply press "save page" at the bottom of the page. Let's make this the most comprenhensive feedback session ever! (for people to see who contributed, please log in. The log in button is on the top of the screen on the right hand side. It's not necessary, but it would be nice.) --Erichv 10:35, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) =Workshop sessions= From worrier to warrior * the energy you use up in being a worrier, convert that into warrior energy Workshop Two Workshop Three Workshop Four Workshop Five Workshop Six Workshop Seven = Conference Evaluation = If the conference was an assignment, how would you evaluate it? What Really Worked Well What could have been done better Tips for people organising conferences next time Category:Stub Category:Conferences Category:District 6